


Beneath a Damn Table

by orphan_account



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Dub!Con, F/F, Futanari, Oral, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinzie’s already under the table, so what’s the harm in doing the obvious?





	Beneath a Damn Table

Kinzie was someone whom could be… charitably described as paranoid, antisocial, and kinky. These were effectively common pieces of knowledge about the technological genius. Something Kinzie never expected was for her own employer to take advantage of her, especially in public.

 

Then again, the Boss of the Third Streets Saints, Lilian Church, was someone that seemed to make averting expectations a daily challenge. 

 

Kinzie used to think of herself as tall, standing at just under 6 and a half feet, until she met Lilian. The dark-skinned woman was a hair’s width short of being 7 feet tall, and her muscular physique only aided her appearance as the scariest person in any given room. The fact Lilian was someone whom did not use that physique to intimidate, and instead would prefer to share banter with the person she was fighting still baffled Kinzie.

 

The redhead was sat upon the floor of a diner, located near her ‘Inner Sanctum’, with a laptop rested over her crossed legs. A table was positioned perfectly to hide her location to those that did not want to actively look for her. Stopping typing for a moment, Kinzie watched as dark-skinned, powerful legs collapsed into the seat directly in front of Kinzie. A blush covered the geek’s face as she noticed the bulge, barely contained by Lilian’s shorts. Evidently, she had seen something she enjoyed on the way to meet Kinzie. The redhead would normally scoff, but instead found herself having to force her gaze away from the large mass.

 

The two had as normal a conversation as two women could have, with one sitting beneath a table that the other was not. Lilian’s bulge only seemed to swell even more throughout. Kinzie pondered two things, those being the cause of her employer’s erection, and the size of Lilian’s shaft if it were to be released. Evidently, her boss heard the second question that she realised, a moment too late, she had asked herself aloud.  
A hand, covered in a green glove, quickly undid the button holding her cock within her shorts. Immediately, the 11-inch shaft was flung from Lilian’s pants, twitching every other second. The head was coloured in a slightly lighter shade of brown to the rest of it’s owner, with precum oozing lazily from the very tip. The thing which distracted Kinzie the most was the fact it seemed to be aimed directly at her.

 

The boss seemed to sense her interest in her cock, even without being able to see the younger redhead. The same gloved hand that released her cock emerged from above the table yet again, joined by a second at the same time. One hand tangled itself in Kinzie’s short, orange locks. The other wrapped around the shaft of her cock. Kinzie did not have time to question what her boss was doing before the cock was shoved within her mouth.  
Immediately and involuntatily moaning out, the redhead could not resist the hands (the other one of Lilian’s hands had found its way to her head as soon as the cock entered Kinzie’s lips) that hand tangled within her hair. Any attempts to pull herself free just brought Kinzie more stress and annoyance, while the far more muscular Lilian did nothing more than let out a low chuckle.

 

Kinzie was unable to do a single thing of her own volition, as Lilian began to violently push her up and down on her shaft, making the redhead gag as soon as the seventh inch of cock was forced into her mouth. The cock was thicker than anything Kinzie had ever taken within her mouth. Lilian’s breathing grew heavier, yet unknowable to anyone around her. The music in the diner was the perfect mask for any lewd actions that the Boss would perform upon her lieutenant. 

 

Kinzie’s gagging only grew more and more intense as Lilian forced more of her cock into her mouth. Just as the amount of discomfort that Kinzie experienced grew, as did Lilian’s pleasure. It took considerable effort on the more muscular woman’s part, but Lilian did force Kinzie to swallow every inch of her cock. Kinzie’s nose was buried within the patch of brown hairs that Lilian had above her cock, even if the younger woman did not see any of it through closed, tearing eyes. 

 

Lilian’s breathing grew heavier and heavier by the moment- a sign that her monstorous cock was about to explode with thick, virile seed. Kinzie, on some fucked-up level, wished that this wouldn’t end so soon. The rest of her just wanted to breathe again. Lilian, on the other hand, was lost in deep and amazing ecstasy, unable to do anything other than keep her ally held deep upon her cock, and moan softly. One or two onlookers realised what the two were doing, and moved on swiftly with blushes covering their cheeks.  
It took only a second or two longer for Lilian to reach climax.

 

Seed flooded from her cock, pumped directly down Kinzie’s throat. The redhead was allowed a release from her position as the older woman’s grip weakened noticably when she climaxed. Kinzie immediately pulled herself off of Lilian’s cock, coughing up drops of cum as far more of the substance was shot over her face and body. 

 

After the boss’ climax subsided, she murmured out genuine praise for what Kinzie had just done, and her skill with a cock. Kinzie’s response.“Please just warn me before you do that next time, asshole. I can just do it for you.”


End file.
